Burning Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When an accident hurts the three Vladats, Cassie blames herself. But they don't want her to feel like that. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :) Sequel coming out soon! :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Salwa, Vamps, and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vampiro belongs to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use him and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

 **Burning Love**

Salwa had given up running away. She ran away because that was the only life she'd known and she thought leaving would do people a favor. She was always on the run and didn't think anyone was really serious about her being a part of their family. But she was wrong. No matter how much she tried to convince them that she was born to be a loner and that she was alright being alone, they were not convinced. And they never stopped going after her when she would leave. It was because they loved her. As Salwa sat on the top of the house thinking, she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw her new father behind her.

"It is dangerous to be out at this time of night."

"Sorry, Dad; I was just thinking about something."

"What is it, Salwa?"

"I just…I just didn't know how much I meant to you all. I was so used to being alone that I didn't realize you all cared so much. I feel so bad for always trying to leave."

"Don't be. You kept running away because you felt like you were protecting us and doing what was right. But now you know that there is no need to do that anymore."

"Yes, I see that now." She whispered, looking out into the distance. Vampiro gently pulled Salwa into a hug and she hugged him tightly back. "And tomorrow I want to show you all my creation. It is made to protect Vladats in the sunlight!"

"Ok, young one, now come back inside and get some rest."

"OK." She smiled.

 _The next morning…_

"C'mon, guys!" She squealed happily.

"Honey, it is very early." Vampiro yawned.

"Couldn't it wait til later?" Whampire groaned, now showing more of a brother side.

"No! Now c'mon, lazy bones! You too, Vamps!" She said, gently smacking him on his lower thigh.

"Hey!" He chuckled, now poking her back. Finally, they all got up and walked outside. They saw a wonderful metal sunroof that allowed them to walk in and out into the sunlight without being burned.

"This is quite comfortable." Vamps smiled.

"I could get used to this!" Whampire grinned, bearing his fangs.

"You've done a fantastic job." Vampiro cooed, gently pulling her into his lap. Salwa hugged him, but before she could speak one word, Cassie and Eye Guy went crashing into the pole by accident! They were playing football! Within a second, the sun shone through and hit each of the Vladats on their back. All three screamed in pain and Salwa immediately tried to cover up the sun behind her wings.

"Cassie! Help me get them inside!" Salwa pleaded.

"I'm so sorry!" Cassie yelped as she ran to help.

"We both are! Let's get them out of there!" Eye Guy added. Within a few moments, all three Vladats were inside and bandaged because of their burns. But they had to lie down on their stomachs due to the burns on their backs.

"Now Cassie! C'mon! They want to see you!" Salwa said, pulling Cassie towards the room.

"I know they're not mad, but I feel angry with myself." Cassie said, trying to go the other way.

"They want you to come in and help bandage their wounds."

"Why?"

"Because they trust you and they want you to know that they're alright." Salwa smiled encouragingly.

"I really don't think I should."

"Cassie, get in here, kiddo." Vamps called out.

"Yes, young one. I want to see you." Vampiro added.

"Yeah, c'mere." Whampire responded. He then saw Salwa trying to pull her inside. He chuckled and turned to his brother and father. "I think she's being too hard on herself."

"That kid loves all of us so much; she gets angry with herself when she makes a mistake."

"Well, what can we do to get her in here? We can't get up." Vamps responded, feeling his back was sore.

"We will get Sasha and the others to help us."

"Get in there!" Salwa said, trying to push Cassie inside of there.

"I have to go and make them soup so they will feel better!"

"Are you avoiding them?!"

"No! But I need to be more careful; right now I have to fix this mess I've made!" Cassie said, walking to the kitchen to make the soup.

"But they don't want soup…they want to see you." Salwa sighed.

"Don't worry, Salwa, I have an idea." Vampiro smiled deviously as he called her inside to hear his plan.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Uh-oh, looks like the king has a plan? Goldie wanna do the sequel to this one? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! :) It'll be up soon! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
